


Enchanted By Golds

by PosiPops



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Hermitcraft 7, Minecraft, OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, The Golds (EBG), Video Game Mechanics, kill me blease, watch as the characters slowly get outta character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosiPops/pseuds/PosiPops
Summary: The warm light of the sun buzzed through the land of HermitCraft as the sounds of mooshrooms filled the shopping center."Green team! Green Team!" the Button game had been going on for a while now."Imagine having purple? Couldn't be me""wow, that was low G-"The sounds of thunder struck as every hermit looked to the sky, looking for clouds that weren't there."Huh, that's weird? X? What's going on man?"Xisuma looked at the admins' console as lighting struck between the hermits.Red Lightning.Hey isn't fire meant to be orange? Not green? And definitely not with Purple smoke.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Note and Background!

Just some background info on the new characters! And notes uwu

Posi   
-red translucent wings  
-long brown hair with a black bow in it   
-the 'middle' member of the Three Amigo's  
-playful prankster   
-semi-good builder and PvP'er  
-Redstone is magic and not her magic  
-likes potions and cats  
-5'6

7PurplePenguins  
-nicknamed 7  
-a light purple penguin with a Superman onesie  
-youngest  
-goofball babey  
-pet master/whisperer  
-can tame any animal one try ("it's witchcraft I stg!" "Posi, your wings scare everything but parrots.")  
-5'5

GreenFrog3  
-nicknamed 3 or Green  
-has a frog onesie, wears glasses  
-sandy brown hair with a buzz cut  
-oldest  
-calm and collected but likes to watch the mischief  
-good with Redstone but sucks at building.   
-can PvP but isn't god leveled  
-makes sure the other two don't explode anything or kill each other  
-mom friend  
-5'

  
The three Amigo's  
A group of three Crackheads that travel servers to make friends and hope to settle down in a safe server. Their homelands were burned in purple fire from the Chasers. Will, they ever find peace or will they lose another server. 

  
The Chasers

To keep peace and order everything must be the same. The Golds are the leaders but the Chasers help the world stay in the Golds image. When a Differ comes along to change the world the Chasers can correct their ways until three Differs come along. Reckless Red, Playful Purple, Graceful Green. Three Differs. Once the Golds found them out they sent the Chasers. Unlike the rest, the Differs ran, but for how long?

  
I'll be adding to this for :  
Playlists  
Recommendations  
New additions

Bye for now luvs! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start.  
> Red, Green, Purple  
> Colors that greet the hermits

The warm light of the sun buzzed through the land of HermitCraft as the sounds of mooshrooms filled the shopping center.

"Green team! Green Team!" 

The Button game had been going on for a while now.

"Imagine having purple? Couldn't be me"

"wow, that was low G-"

The sounds of thunder struck as every hermit looked to the sky, looking for clouds that weren't there.

"Huh, that's weird? X? What's going on man?"

Xisuma looked at the admins' console as lighting struck between the hermits.

Red lightning.

Hey isn't fire meant to be orange? Not Green? And definitely not with pale Purple smoke.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ah fuck man, I hate server surfing!” A voice groaned.  
  
Three figures appeared from the purple smoke   
  
One with translucent wings as red as the lighting   
One with skin as purple as the smoke   
One with an onesie as green as the fire   
  
“Oh hush 7, Just because you’re not human doesn’t give you a right to complain.” Red wings said with a teasing tone, “oi just cause your wings let you fly doesn’t give you a right to a t t a c k me!” The voice came from a purple..penguin. 7, as the other called them, huffed and looked at the other figure, “Greeeeeen help a flightless bird out man!”   
  
Green, as 7 called them, only chuckled, “Nah, I enjoy your squabbling after a long server surf sesh. 7 gasped, “You’re siding with Posi?! Unbelievable!” He, as now could be told by the voice and body, whined and sat down. “Hey Posi? Why the hole? Was the lighting that necessary?” Green said looking around and shifted his glasses.   
  
“Ah..uh, n-no…” Red- Posi scratched the back of her head, “oops?” she said and Green just shrugged.   
  
**_\+ ~ S N A P ~ +_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The hermits watched the newcomers talk, it was weird seeing new people. The world was locked and you had to be invited by Xisuma to get in. They had all run to any nearby shop so they could watch the three.   
  
That is until the hinges on an unstolen door snapped from the weight from one hermit.   
  
Posi was the first one to move, covering the other two in her wings, “Guys...I don’t think we’re in a dead server.”   
  
A dead server!? Those were never talked about let alone sought out!   
  
7 smacked Posi’s wing so they could look up at the person, “No shit sherlock. Unlike you blind bats-”   
“Human-”   
“Hybrid-”   
“AS I was saying! I saw someone. It could be an NPC but those normally die off with the server…”   
  


Posi let her wings fall to her sides as she pulled out a gold and red sword with a T3A embroidered into the hilt of the said sword, “We know you’re there. We don’t mean any harm, in fact, we can leave if you’d like.”  
  
The hermits looked at each other, silently seeing who was brave enough to leave, ending up on Xisuma. “Um..hello? This is HermitCraft, why are you three here?” he asked calmly.   
  
“There’s more Posi,” Green said as they looked at something from within his glasses. “That’s ok, one is enough,” Posi coughed and dusted off fake dust from her shoulder, “Hi! I’m Posi, that nerd-”   
“Hey!” Green huffed.   
“-that nerd is Green,” she carried on naturally, “and that purple birb is 7. We call ourselves The Three Musk- _nope wrong one_ \- Amigos! Ah, you called this world ‘ Hermit...Craft’ right?” Posi said, testing the name of the server.   
  
“Correct!” The bee suited man nodded and looked at the shop, “Ok guys you can come out.”   
A group of maybe 7 people came out of the shop.   
  
“These are some of the Hermits.” Xisuma listed the bunch,   
Grian, Scar, False, Cleo, Mumbo, Tango, and Iskall all greeted the trio with a slight hesitancy but all kind welcomes. “And I’m Xisuma.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Posi felt **_them_ ** before she even saw the person. As X, she isn’t even going to try and pronounce the bee look-a-like’s name, listed everyone off she looked for any of those world **burners** only to come up empty-handed. Weird. The sensation of the Golds lingered in the air as Green and 7 started to chat with the Hermits. She shook it off as still fear of joining a live server.   
  
...   
  
  
...   
  
  
  
...   
right?   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YELL AT ME P L E A S E-
> 
> i am b a d at writing uwu but its ok! More to come hopefully!


	3. Preview! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview
> 
> or should i say
> 
> ⎓ꖎᔑᓭ⍑ʖᔑᓵꖌᓭ

((Heya guys! I am indeed making this chapter but I have a bad train of thought and also got hit with a stupid wave of depression, like wtf life?? ANYWAY! Heres a s m o l snip bit of the next chapter! I will also make a slight change to 7 as is kinda hard to write penguin things. He's just gonna be a penguin hybrid or smth?? Idk yet anyway enjoy this nice drop of **oh fuck** :)   
Stay safe and healthy! :D))  
  


* * *

_"Come on Red, if you want to become a Gold-"  
"Bird! I don't ever want to! I want to explore, find friends, and just live a different life then...then this!" Red huffed out as her feathers ruffled. Bird knew this and supported her but why does she keep saying that Red will be her successor?! Red didn't want that!  
Bird sighed, "I know my little chick but you need Golds' magic...I don't want this fate for you."  
Red's head snapped up and looked at her teacher who has practically raised her, "w..what?"  
"I hate that **they**_ _force me to train you when neither of us wants to."  
They looked at each other for a while before Deer kicked the door open, "Two new Differs are coming. They will arrive in 3 days." Turning to close the door, Deer left the Gold and Chaser.  
"Ok we have two days to get you out, and you'll be taking some pals."  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
_Posi's body awoke with a start and a nasty taste of last night's dinner coming back up to greet her. No no nonononononononononono-  
  
"Posi? You ok up there?" 7 yelled from down the treehouse.   
  
"Y-yeah...I'm ok! Just had an n-nasty wake-up...b-bees am I right?" she joked as she held her shaky form.  
  
 _They can't know....and **they**_ can't be here.  
  


* * *

(( Oopss?? Lol anyway! I hope to have the full chap up soon! Will replace this chap with the real one so it's not confusing. Anyway, love you all! Bai!))


End file.
